


gun shy

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [60]
Category: Ms. Tree (Comics)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Michael's truce with Dominique prevented her from killing the woman, but that didn't mean she had to leave her gun at home.
Relationships: Michael Tree/Dominique Muerta
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	gun shy

**Author's Note:**

> 60/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #43 - teasing.

Dominique arched her back, gasping as the muzzle of the gun slid out of her cunt and its blunt head dragged a path up her labia. Her spread legs were taught, trembling. 

Michael dug the nails of the hand that wasn't holding the gun into the muscle of her thigh and smirked when she felt Dominique shivering with the effort not to flinch beneath the touch.

"It's loaded, you know," Michael said, her tone a little too clipped to be idle. The way she pressed the tip of the gun hard into Dominique's clitoris a little too mean to be confused with nonchalance. "I could pull the trigger right now. Right there. It might not even kill you. How will you explain that to a doctor?"

Dominque let out a breathy laugh, the sound verging into a moan when Michael thrust the slick gun against her again. 

"You're a tease, Ms. Tree. Don't make promises you can't keep."

The words were a dare just like everything Dominique ever said was.

Michael took her up on it.

She cocked the gun and felt Dominique's thigh go tense at the sound.

"Don't test me," Michael warned, and thrust the gun back in.


End file.
